Distractions
by Dinas Emrys
Summary: Bee'sSchnee's one-shot collection. Each chapter has a short summary beforehand. Includes Yang's car washing shutting down her girlfriends' higher reasoning skills, some post-nightmare comforting, bit of competitive tabletop gaming. Fluff, some angst. Citrus-y, but nothing explicit.
1. Distractions

_On the drive home after a long road-trip, Weiss leaves a gas station to find Yang washing their car. Higher reasoning skills shut down._

**Distractions**

Weiss knew she was gaping, that her slack jaw was hanging open. At this point, she didn't particularly care.

The car was a particularly bright yellow, something Yang had insisted on after Blake pointed out that the three of them could never fit on the back of the blonde's bike. Yang being Yang, she had tried to sell them on a side-car, but the cramped spaces and prediction of constant fights over which one got to press against their girlfriend's back had sunk that idea.

Then it had been a Sunbeam Tiger she'd fallen in love with – never mind that it only had two seats and the back shelf had no leg room or seatbelts to speak of. The claim that the third person could lie across the shelf had been feeble at best, and meant that Ruby would never be able to drive with them.

They finally settled on a 69 Camaro, complete with soft top and the black-and-yellow paint job Yang insisted on. There was little of the original car left anymore – Yang had rebuilt it almost completely from scratch, creating a monstrosity her more sensible girlfriends were hesitant to touch, much less drive. Weiss had to admit, it was a gorgeous car, all sleek lines and retro style, but that wasn't why she was staring.

The car was nothing next to the half-soaked girl crouched before the hood, her mane of blond hair tied back, her jacket and skirt long abandoned. Water ran down her sides, trickling between the hard muscles of her abs. Soap suds clung to her hands and arms, a few whisking up to stick in the cleavage rising out of her yellow top.

She even seemed to move a little slower, as if time had been kind enough to let this spectacle drag on, to let Weiss drink in the ridiculously sinful sight. Or her heart was racing fast enough to speed up her perception of time. She didn't really care at the moment. As far as she knew, the only thing in the world was that wet, curvy blond atop a soap-covered car.

"Weiss, here's the soda you wa …." Blake stopped mid-sentence, jerking to a halt next to the other girl. Yang had chosen that moment to reach across the car, giving her girlfriends an excellent view down her top as she scrubbed at the black stripe that split the yellow hood. She bent further, her chest pressing into the hood and pushing her already impressive cleavage higher against her chest.

"I've never been jealous of a car before," Weiss said, her throat dry and wanting.

"Our bathroom _is _big enough. We could have her …." Blake trailed off as Yang moved around to the other side, giving them an excellent view of her hips shifting from back and forth as she scrubbed the hood.

"Blake, whatever you were going to say…"

"Yeah?"

Weiss swallowed as Yang clambered atop the black-and-yellow hood, that magnificent ass swaying from side to side as she worked. She sent silent thanks to whatever in her girlfriend's past had given her a liking for short shorts. God, if this went on any longer, she'd be tempted to pin Yang to the car with her lips. "… we're doing it."

"What are you guys looking at?" Ruby came out of the 7-11, glancing from their blank faces to her older sister, chest pressed against the windshield.

"Come _on_, guys. Gross. Weiss, shut your mouth. Blake, you're purring."

The two women shook themselves out of their trance, watching as Yang rinsed off the last of the soap before turning the hose on her arms. Her body finally free of suds, the blonde met their eyes, switched off the hose, and winked.

"We're attacking her the second we get home, right?"

"Yup."


	2. Nightmares

Author's Note: Had this little idea pop into my head, and thought I'd get it out. Apologies for it not being the next Premium Well chapter; that will be next, though. Please feel free to criticize if it didn't work as well as I wanted - I was trying out using multiple first-person POVs in the same work. Just as a reminder, for story updates and random other stuff, you can find me at RedSuitWriter on tumblr.

_Yang tries to help Weiss and Blake through their nightmares, with limited results._

**Nightmares**

I barely remember most of my dreams, apart from the odd clip of me flying through the air, or being served eggs by a velociraptor. That was a weird one. It's mostly nonsense; I've never been the kind of person to dream something realistic, to eat breakfast or go to class just to wake up and realize I had to do it again. There are the rare ones, the ones that end with me jerking awake, heart racing until I remember that the swarm of spiders crawling up my legs isn't real. Those have been rarer lately – combination of decent sleep and good company. Having Weiss and Blake in bed with me ... I haven't had a nightmare in months.

But it's not enough for them.

Blake's easier to understand. She still doesn't talk much about her days with those White Fang guys, and I kinda get it. The only family she's ever known and their extremism turns 'em into ... well, monsters. Worse, easily manipulated monsters. I can't imagine what she went through, growing up with all that.

Who wouldn't have nightmares?

She whimpers in her sleep, these little noises from the back of her throat. They'd be adorable, if she didn't look freaked out of her mind whenever she has that dream. I wish she'd tell me what it is, but she never feels like talking, not after. Her ears are always plastered back against her hair, and her legs do this little kicking thing, like she's trying to run away. Wish I knew what from.

At least it's easy enough to fix. Blake's a light sleeper, probably something you pick up when you live outside the kingdoms' protection. Waking her doesn't take much. The problem's just that Blake's a little ... violent when she comes out of that dream. Just a reaction, and one we're working on. Something in her still thinks she's being attacked in her sleep. She caught me in the throat the first time, and between my coughing and cursing and her apologies, we nearly woke Weiss. I've gotten better about blocking the hit. Tried just grabbing her arms once, and she nearly broke my nose with her skull. It was actually pretty funny in hindsight. She always feels terrible after, but I'd much rather get smacked waking her then see Blake like that. She almost tried to stop sleeping with us, until I made it very clear that it was _not _going to happen.

The dream doesn't come back though. Once she snaps out of it, she's safe, at least for the night. I want to think that it reminds her that we're here, that she's safe, but ... It's the one time she lets me pet her, stroking my hands through her hair until she falls asleep. Normally that just puts her on edge – a lifetime of people treating her like an animal – but at night, with us the only two awake, I think she just wants to feel loved. To have someone hold her, touch her.

Weiss, of course, has her own set of issues. She would. The girl doesn't make a sound. You'd never notice she was having a nightmare, no trashing, no mumbled panic or cold sweats. All she does is cry, weeping silently into her pillow in her sleep. I wouldn't have ever noticed, except for the time she fell asleep with her head on on my chest. The tears woke me, the strange feeling of water on my skin.

She said something once. A half-mumbled plea for someone to stay, to not leave. I asked, but she always says she can't remember the nightmare. She's pretty shitty liar.

I woke her up the first few times after that, but she can never fall back asleep, just lies there, scowling. Angry at herself for waking me up, probably. I tried stroking her head, the same stuff I do to Blake, but you know Weiss. Always a unique little snowflake. Finally I settled on wrapping my arms around her and holding her as tightly as I can. It works, mostly. It annoys Blake sometimes, waking up to find the two of us spooning without her. She complains about being left out, but not much, and I think she knows why. Even if Weiss isn't loud enough to rouse her.

The few times that doesn't work, I make sure to wake her up. Weiss always acts annoyed, like I should have just let her sleep through it, but I can tell she blames herself for keeping me up. She stopped complaining when I started kissing her to wake her up, but if anything, it's worse. I know she's awake, but she just lies there, kissing me back, with tears running down her cheeks. After a bit, she'll mutter 'thank you' and roll over, making sure I can't see her face. I always follow, so it ends with me wrapped around her anyway, almost trying to crush her small little frame against me. I'm sure she'd rather be left alone, but I need her to know I'm there. I hate watching her cry.

Neither wants to talk, so I'm left to pet Blake back to sleep, or hold Weiss whenever she starts sobbing. I've been getting a lot less sleep lately, but if I can make their dreams any better, it's so completely worth it.

_- Yang_

* * *

><p>I hate dreams. They're pointless, nonsensical, and they ruin what little sleep I already get. I hate the lucid ones – it's obvious from that start that it's a dream, that nothing you do in there matters – but the nightmares are the worst.<p>

At least I'm not the only one. Yang woke me up once. She had some dream from one of those horror games she plays, with the ridiculous monster chasing her down a hallway. She laughed and apologized for waking me, then went right back to sleep. Typical. Blake makes these little noises sometimes, but by the time she wakes me, Yang already has it handled. Then it doesn't feel right, coming in at the last second. Yang already sends enough time dealing with me.

My dream changes. Sometimes, they leave. Sometimes there's a fight, or I say something horrible and they can't forgive me, or they realize that they simply don't need me anymore. Or I open my eyes, and they're just not _there_, and no matter how hard I look, I can't find them. No matter how it happens, it's always me, alone, without Blake or Yang, intimately aware of how much I need them and how much I hate that I need them and how useless I am without them.

I don't know how Yang always knows. I _hate_ that she always knows. The first few times, they both slept through it, and I woke up to find them both there, still asleep, still buried under the sheets Blake always tried to steal. Then Yang noticed. The first time, she shook me awake, asked if I'd had a nightmare. The second time, I think she realized it was a recurring problem. Now ... now I wake up to find her kissing me, and all I can think of is how much it hurt not having her there, and I hate myself for ever imagining that they could betray me like that. Then I'm crying, and I can't tell her why. I can't admit how scared I am that they'll leave.

Eventually, it's just too much. At the start, I tried to just turn away. I didn't need her comforting me, and I'd already ruined her sleep.

But since when has Yang _ever_ just done what I wanted? The big dolt hugged me, and held me until I couldn't help but fall asleep. Wonderful, dreamless sleep. She knows just how to do it too, her arm pulling me against her chest, her head tucked against my collarbone while her legs twine around mine. I never have to ask her to, she always just _does_, like she knows what I need, what I really want, without me saying anything.

One night, I finally spoke up. I tried to tell her, I _tried._ I couldn't. I finally managed to choke out a half-threat, telling her to never leave me.

Yang just smiled and kissed me again. "You're stuck with me, Princess."

The dream doesn't come as often anymore. But when it does, Yang is always there, kissing me and holding me until I forget how scared I am of losing her, of losing both of them.

Don't tell Yang, alright?

_- Weiss_

* * *

><p>I know Yang wanted us to write something. I think the idea was for some sort of catharsis, but ... I can't.<p>

Please don't tell her I couldn't do it. She'll just worry. I'm fine ... I'm just not ready.

I can say this: Thank You. Thank you for being there.

Ruby, your sister and Weiss, they're the best things that could have happened to me. I hope they both know that. And no, Ruby, you can't tell them. I'll make sure they know.

Thanks for putting up with us. Yang is right, you're the best little sister she could hope for.

_- Blake_


	3. Love and War

Author's note: As a reminder, the FF versions of some of my stories are censored for content that violates their terms of service. The uncensored versions are on my profile at AO3, and you can find the link on my FF profile or on my tumblr.

_Bee'sSchnees plays Risk, with a few extra rules – namely, to the victor go the spoils._

_All the spoils. Let the games begin._

**Love and War**

"So how exactly does this work?"

Weiss angled the bowl of limes to sit between the tequila bottle and the boxes of little colored soldiers. The minutemen and cavalry jumped in their plastic containers, rattling slightly as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Same rules as normal, but when you lose one of your countries, you take a shot."

With a shake of her head, Blake joined her, pulling one of the shot glasses over to her place and unboxing the black army. "Where did you even learn this?"

"We business majors have just as much fun as the rest of you."

"While I love how cute Weiss is when she gets drunk, I think we can come up with a better wager." Yang's eyes smoldered, playful lust burning within them as she stared at Weiss. The heiress' throat went dry. She'd seen that look before, mostly after hard days when the brawler wanted nothing more than to work out her frustrations with her girlfriends. The look Yang always had before she pinned Weiss to the wall, kissing and scratching until the business major finally caved. "Maybe something … sexier?"

"… you want to play strip Risk?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, managing to lose none of the luster. "Why? I've seen you naked. I was thinking of something a little more fun."

"And that would be?"

"Winner gets the spoils of conquest." Yellow eyebrows waggled suggestively as Yang leaned forward, the open front of her shirt giving Weiss a particularly nice view, one that the heiress simply refused to let distract her. "_All_ the spoils."

"We're already having sex, Yang."

"Yeah, but the winner gets to try _anything_ they want. Within reason." Yang grinned, bouncing in her chair as she sat down, "Come on. Both of you have at least one fantasy you've wanted to try."

The white-haired woman met Blake's eyes, the gold slits blinking once before the girl bobbed her head to the side. Yang wasn't wrong.

"Come on. If anything makes anyone uncomfortable, we'll stop."

With no objections, Blake dealt the cards, leaving her girlfriends staring each other down, their armies mobilized and ready for deployment. The moment the deck was gone, the more competitive two snatched up their cards, and soon the board was covered in yellow and blue minutemen, the odd horseman prancing confidently atop the board. The black army followed soon after, with the neutral grey popping up at random, splitting the three generals' forces. When the dust settled, Weiss claimed most of Australia as her own, with the rest of her troops scattered across Europe and the Americas. Yellow soldiers held a sturdy power base in Asia and the Middle East, while Blake had dispatched the majority of her troops to Peru.

"So, does anyone want to know what they're in for when I win?" Yang laughed, turning the cavalry unit in Kamchatka to point directly at Weiss' sole Alaskan foot soldier.

"When _you_ win? You put half your troops in Russia. What is it they say about getting involved in a land war in Asia?"

"_When _I win," the blonde grinned, demonic humor twinkling from behind her violet eyes. "I wanna spank Weiss."

"Why do you have this obsession with my ass?'

"It's all the running you do – you have a really cute butt. Six to your one. Plus, it's really fun."

"Then do it with Blake!"

"She doesn't shriek like you do," Yang shrugged and knocked the blue soldier into the Arctic ocean. "And for all the complaints, you admitted you enjoy it. Blake?"

With a smile, the Faunus leaned in, whispering into Yang's ear. Violet eyes went wide, then narrowed to slits, her lips twisting in an almost sadistic grin.

"You know, if we agree on the prize, then all we have to do is take out Weiss."

"You're not suggesting we declare détente and gang up against our girlfriend?" Blake took the red dice from the traitor, pointing menacingly at Brazil.

"Call it the doctrine of Mutually-Assured Gratification, and it wouldn't be the first time."

Weiss gathered up her fallen men, placing them back into rank and file, ready to return to the board. They wanted to turn on a Schnee, huh? They were in for a surprise.

"If this is how you want to play, fine. I'll wipe the board with the both of you. "

"Bring it, Princess!"

* * *

><p>"A little higher."<p>

"I can't believe you let her conquer Australia."

"She started with three of the countries, Yang, and _you_ let her take Asia."

"Which wouldn't have happened if _someone_ hadn't gotten stuck in Egypt."

"Ladies." Weiss interrupted her girlfriends' bickering, snapping her fingers for their attention. "All this anger could be put to much better use. Now take that détente of yours, and get the knots out of my back."

Yang growled, but the hands returned to Weiss' slowly loosening muscles. The triumphant heiress had dragged them to their bed after her victory, collapsing on the mattress while her girlfriends applied themselves to her shoulders and feet, a towel draped modestly across her otherwise naked backside.

"You two are really good at this."

"I hate you. So much."

"Mmm, I know."

"You're evil."

"I knoooow." Weiss purred, eyes sliding shut as the blonde's calloused hands kneaded her shoulders. "Oh don't pout. After this, I promise I'll make it up to both of you." Weiss drew Yang down to her, her body pressing her up into the kiss as their lips met. "I just want to feel pampered first."

Yang broke from the kiss, letting Blake take her place on Weiss' lips as she returned to working the heiress' shoulders, thumbs digging into the tight muscles. "Maybe next time, I'll make _you_ wait on me hand and foot."

"Mmm. Yang?" Weiss pulled away from her Faunus, one hand scratching absently at the other girl's ears.

"Yeah, babe?"

"My lower back's been pretty stiff lately."

"Oh really?"

"Think you could do something about that?"

Yang grinned the suggestion, winking at Blake as she made her way down to their girlfriend's narrow hips, fingertips just brushing the towel that covered the last of Weiss' modesty. Her thumbs dug into the smaller girl's back, grinding and stroking until the knots began to melt. Weiss groaned into Blake's mouth, the brunette's hands running through her long white hair, rubbing circles into her scalp.

"You can go a little lower," she muttered "If you want."

"Thought you weren't happy with my 'obsession.'"

"You're just too … enthusiastic. Be gentle."

Smiling, Yang ran her nails down the hollow of Weiss' back, making the petite girl arch against her fingers, thin white lines turning to pink tracks as blood surged to the abused skin. The heiress whined, burying her face in Blake's neck, only to gasp as the Faunus nipped and sucked along her collarbone.

"Ready for your happy ending?"

"God yes, you tactless dolt."

* * *

><p>Blake crawled back up her body, sharing her with Yang as the two kissed her chest, her neck, nuzzling in the afterglow. "I see our conqueror enjoyed her spoils."<p>

"_Vidi_, _vici_, _veni_ … _veni_, _veni_ again, _ven-_." Weiss slapped the grinning blonde's arm, making her laugh.

"Just once, I'd like to come without you ruining it."

"Aw, you love the puns."

Elbowing Yang aside, Blake leaned in, running her hands through pale hair. "Now, is the conquering hero satisfied with her rewards?"

Quick as lightning, Weiss grabbed the Faunus' shirt, dragging the taller woman down to her, half-ripping the buttons open as she claimed her lips. "Not in the least."


	4. Forgetful

_Weiss is a little busier with work than her girlfriends would like. Yang decides to do something about it._

**Forgetful**

The rain gave no sign of letting up, the torrential downpour forcing all but the most waterproof pedestrians inside, huddling under doorways and awnings until they could dive across the sidewalk into newly arrived cabs. The rhythmic pounding rattled against the Schnee corporate building, matched only by the clicking emanating from the fortieth-floor office of one Weiss Schnee. Lacquered fingernails danced across the keyboard as the chief operations officer hammered away, abusing the little black letters with a speed that belied her frustration. The past three hours had been one long string of incompetent contractors, belligerent executives, and staff that seemed generally incapable of rational thought.

Taking a break from beating her keyboard black and blue, Weiss rubbed her fingers across her brows, trying in vain to will her headache away. There was nothing she wanted more than to go home, take a bath, and beg Blake until the Faunus agreed to knead the tension out of her scalp. But there was work to be done, reports to review, and little chance of making it home before midnight.

Her fingers had just returned to the keys when the door handle clicked. "Hey babe."

The tight white bun popped out from behind her computer screen, brows creased behind her glasses as she stared at the blonde woman lounging against her doorframe. Yang was smiling, crossed arms covered by a thigh-length coat still damp from the torrential rain outside, hem clinging to the line of bare skin that showed above the tops of her boots.

"Yang, what are you doing here?"

"Reminding you that you need to splurge a little. You could really use a clock in this office."

Blinking tired eyes, Weiss looked down at the small white digits sitting in her corner of her screen. A small nine winked back, leaving her to curse over the single-mindedness that made her forget the world around her while she worked. "I didn't notice how late it was. If you're here to pick me up, sorry, but I am _completely_ swamped."

Yang snorted, one hand fiddling with the office plant. "Apparently need to get you a calendar too. I'm thinking something with kittens."

Looking down to check the date, Weiss swore, burying her head in her hands. It was Thursday. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten the day.

Her girlfriend kept talking, pushing the door shut before moving to loom over the desk. "Frowny kittens, who get all disappointed when_ someone_ doesn't come home for date night."

"Yang, I am so sorry. I know you and Blake had something planned, I just-"

"Hey, hey." Strong fingers slid into her hair, thumbs rubbing into her temples. Excuses and explanations died on the heiress' lips as Yang worked her fingers through Weiss' hair, pushing and rubbing until her headache vanished. Weiss couldn't help but start to relax, Yang's massage rocking her back and forth in the office chair.

"Bad day?"

Weiss nodded, careful not to go too far from Yang's circling fingers. It wasn't Blake's, but it was more than enough to take the edge off, to make her feel human. Clearly the blonde had been practicing.

Lips brushed the top of her head as Yang leaned in. Weiss thought about objecting as Yang pulled her glasses off, and decided she didn't care once the calloused fingers circled lower over her temples, making her eyes drift shut. "Weiss, it's fine. We know you're busy, that work's hell right now. If anything, it's giving me and Blake lots of quality time after work." The blonde grinned, teeth flashing as her hand ran through the heiress' fine hair. "We're just asking for one night a week, at least until you make it through this. It feels weird not having you around."

"I'm still sorry." Weiss let herself lean into Yang's hand before pulling away, sliding her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. "Thanks for coming. And for fixing my headache. I'll make it up to you both once I get the buy-out finalized."

Blonde hair and brown coat pulled back, lilac eyes narrowing as Yang looked down at Weiss in disbelief. "Wait. That's it?"

"I really _am _swamped with work."

"Uh huh." Yang nodded, her jaw shifting as her stubborn gear kicked in. "You know, Blake said to just leave it alone. She thinks you have enough to deal with – that you don't mean to forget us." Grabbing the end of her coat's belt, Yang started to undo the knot, pulling until the ends came loose. "She's more forgiving than I am. Me, I think you need a reminder."

With a flick of her wrists, the coat hit the floor, leaving Yang standing contrapposto on the office carpet, brown leather boots covering her calves and nothing else. Tan skin glistened, just barely damp from the rain outside. "So, do you have anything to say for yourself?'

"… If you speed, we'll home in fifteen minutes." Weiss' keys were already in her hand, documents saved and computer off. "But you're dropping me off early tomorrow morning."

Yang grinned that impossible grin, and threw the coat back over herself. "See, I knew you were smart."


End file.
